As disclosed in patent references Japanese Published Utility Model Application 4-86022, Japanese Published Patent Application 2000-184551, Japanese Published Patent Application 2002-64917, Japanese Published Patent Application 2006-296166, technologies are known in which a wire harness arranged in a vehicle or the like is covered with a corrugated tube with good flexibility.